


The Kazuki clan

by Ninjapitfunk15



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapitfunk15/pseuds/Ninjapitfunk15





	The Kazuki clan

The sky is dark blue, stars are visible with the moon shining bright down on Tenghai. There are guards all over the place. Blackwatch team had come to Tenghai to investigate the Kazuki clan after finding that the Kazuki clan has been involved with providing illegal drugs, illegal weapons and sending their people to go and kill rich and powerful men and women. Unfortunately, the information that was provided to them was false. Actually the information wasn’t false, It just wasn’t the right clan. The Yakuza clan are the people that have been shipping out illegal drugs, selling illegal weapons and sending their most trained assassins to go and kill the rich and powerful men and women. The head of the Yakuza clan had sent more of their assassins to go and get rid of the Kazuki clan and anyone that’s close to them, to cover up before they get found out.

Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada and Moira O'Deorain. The agents of Blackwatch are currently sneaking around the village of Tenghai, they’re hiding behind in an alleyway. “So boss, what’s the plan? What are we even gonna do with the information once we actually confirm it?” Jesse had spoken up to immediately get elbowed in his side. “Ow.” He hissed as he looked at Gabriel. “Keep it down. You’re going to get us caught and besides once we confirm the information, we’ll retreat back to base and form a plan of what to do there.” Gabriel responds to McCree’s question.

“These guys are no joke. Meaning that we’ll have to be extra stealth to sneak into the Kazuki palace.” 

Everyone seemed to look at McCree after Gabriel's statement. Jesse looks at the others as he was confused for a second as to why the other looked at him but what Gabriel said had registered in his brain as his eyes widened slightly. “Hey! I can be extra stealth for ya information!” McCree whispered yelled. Unfortunately, at that moment one of the guards had walked past the alleyway that the group is currently hiding in but stopped when hearing a voice as they took a hold of their sword handle, ready to attack. The male had looked into the alleyway as he was about to enter the alley to investigate who was just talking but stopped in his tracks as he heard something hit the ground and make a loud crashing noise which sent him and a few other guards to go and investigate the loud crash. 

“Fuck, we almost got caught. Quick! Let’s go before the finish investigating that noise and that guy comes back.” Gabriel told them as the other three nodded, the group made their way carefully and slowly out of the alleyway as they rushed to hide behind a different building. They’re so close to the palace, once Gabriel made sure the coast was cleared, they had made their way all the way to the palace. Quietly, they made their way to an open window. Gabriel found it suspicious that a window is just left open while all the other windows are closed so he motions to Genji to enter to check and make sure this isn’t a trap. Genji didn’t say a word as he climbed in the window as he scooped the area before he went back to the window. “Coast is clear.” 

“Alright, let’s go.”

The rest climbed into the window. It’s not that dark as there are a few lights but dim as they started to walk quietly down the hallway but soon Gabriel stopped in his tracks and held a hand up. McCree, Genji and Moria stop in their tracks as McCree is confused as to why Gabriel stopped them. He was about to ask him but looked in front of them as his eyes widened slightly. “Sweet Jesus.” He muttered. Genji stood there silently as Moria looked at what everyone else was looking at. “Seems like we’re not the only ones here.” She commented. 

In front of them are two bodies in a large puddle of blood. The four examined the body not saying a word but it seems whoever killed them really wanted to make sure that they’re dead because the first body, the one closest to them had been stabbed repeatedly in the stomach, have slash marks on their legs and arms with their head decapitated. The head wasn’t that far from the body and the second body, the person also had cuts on their arms and legs, their stomach slashed open with their eyes slashed. The worrisome thing about this situation is that this happened recently with most of the blood looking fresh. Gabriel turned back to his team. “Be on the lookout.” Was all he said before turning back and continued making their way.

They stopped again as they heard a loud thud coming from ahead of them. Gabriel and McCree pull out their guns ready to shoot someone as Genji has his hand on his blade handle ready to draw it out if necessary and Moria is also ready to attack if she needs to. Gabriel motions for them to move forwards but carefully. They carefully made their way towards the room that they heard the loud thud come from but before they could get close, all of a sudden a guy came flying out backwards and hit the wall hard than slid down against the wall knocked out. The group stops in their tracks once again and looks at the guy before seeing a person coming out of the room. The person that came out looked at the knocked out guy before looking to their right to see nobody then to their left.

White glowing eyes stare at the group. Nobody had made any type of movement like they’re both waiting for the other to make a move and it didn’t take long because the mysterious stranger had put their right leg forwards a little, leaving their left leg right where it is and has their right arm out with their palm facing them and their left arm back near their chest with their palm facing their right arm. A very clear sign that they’re defending themself or getting ready to attack. “More of you Yakuzas! Don’t know when to give up.” The stranger said.

“Yu-kazas?” Gabriel had repeated the name confused.

“Yakuzas.” Genji corrected.

“Alright. Yu-whatever. We ain’t no Yu...We just ain’t them.” Gabriel told the stranger. Telling from the stranger's voice, the stranger is a guy with white glowing eyes and that’s all they know.

“Then who are you? If you're not the Yakuza? And why are you here?” 

“That isn’t any of your concern.”

“With all due respect, sir. You’re in my home, in the middle of the night while an assassination attempt is happening. So who you are and what you’re doing here.” 

Gabriel let out a deep breath as he can’t tell him why he, they’re here but if he doesn’t tell them then they’ll have a fight on their hands. Even though they could take him in a fight, but then again they don’t know what this guy can do. If he can take out another clan member then he could possibly take them out. “Listen kid, truth be told. We came because we got some information.” He said being honest but leaving out a few parts.

“About what?”

“That’s classified.”

There is a moment of silence as the stranger looks at the four of them, studying their faces and postures. “I do not wish to fight if It’s not necessary but I will protect my home from outsiders.” He said calmly. Gabriel sighed as he felt frustrated, ‘Of course! It wouldn’t be that easy, these missions never are.’ He thought to himself. “Fine, we got some information saying that the Kazuki clan has been selling illegal drugs, illegal weapons and sending assassins to kill some powerful men and women.” He told him as McCree looked at Gabriel with a shocked expression.

“Boss? What are ya doin’?”

Of course, Gabriel ignored McCree’s question. The stranger stared at Gabriel before they stood straight up. “I see. Sorry, you all came all this way.” The stranger said which made Gabriel raise his brow slightly before asking him what he meant. “The Kazuki would never be involved in any illegal things or kill people without reason. That sounds more like the Yakuza’s...I see. It makes sense now. They’re trying to frame us and send their assassins after us to get rid of us to cover themselves so it looks like we disappeared.”

“Whoa, you got all of that from just knockin’ or killin’ one guy?” 

“Killing four. Unless this one can survive his injuries, he’ll have a broken spine and neck.” 

“Jesus.” McCree muttered.

“You must leave. Unless you wish to stay and get killed, the Yakuza don't care who they kill as long as they get rid of who the original wanted dead. Also my clan doesn’t take lightly to uninvited guests. Especially not Blackwatch agents, I’ll help you sneak back out.”

“What? How did ya know? Why do you want to help us?” McCree asked, which got him elbowed in his side as Gabriel turned and glared at him before looking back to the stranger. “Ignore the kid.” The stranger chuckled slightly at the small interaction.

“It’s quite alright besides. It would be a shame to have your life taken when you mean no harm to us. Now let’s go, we're wasting time. I can only help you past the gates, you should know where your ride is.” He told them as he walked towards them to see Genji grabbing his sword handle. “I won’t hurt you. Unless you try to hurt me.” He told him as he walked past them. The group looked at the stranger walking past as they got a good look at him for a second, soon they started to follow the stranger but still conscious about him as they didn't trust him. “Hey, what’s your name?” McCree asked silently just to break the silence.

“Sōma.”

“Sōma? Like the son of Ichiro Kazuki?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, son of Kazuki and protector of Tenghai.”


End file.
